


Siren's Song

by arisanite



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Bondage, Creature!sex, F/M, Flirting with underaged character, Mermaid!Tom - Freeform, Period-Piece, implied rape, mermaid, underage sexual discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: Izzy, the daughter of a Governor of a well-known coast-side country, has a good reason to fear the ocean. Though most of her fear is unfounded, she will tell you a story of sex-starved sea creatures whose upper bodies are made of lucious young men, and their lower half made of scales and a serpent’s tail.





	Siren's Song

**Author's Note:**

> As I wanted to create an impression of 1700s seafaring and island royalty life -- most of the places stated here are vague and made up just to accommodate the accustomed time period. 
> 
> The term _Siren_ in this story also generally refers to mermaids -- whether male or female, regardless of the myth. In this story, even a male mermaid is called a _Siren_.

****_ Calm down, Izadora, _ she told herself.  _ It’s just the sea. Nothing too cruel comes out of the dear arms of the ocean.  _

 

She spoke the words to the heart thumping in her rib cage, hoping it would listen. But with her wrists remaining chained to the metal knots driven deep into the grimey blocks of the abandoned underground port where she was left by her captors, the more she struggled to break free, the more her heart beat wildly against her chest. Deep inside, she knew that it was all a lie.

 

As the daughter of Lord Phillipe de Conroy, the governor of the busy port of Malbus that is located somewhere in the lesser-known islands of the Carribean, she was a sure target for threats and abductions in order to coerce her father to give up his ambitious political campaigns. Despite letting herself be known as a lady trained in the arts of swordsmanship, and being ridiculously rebellious by not following the norms of what she is expected as some sort of royalty -- Here, she still found herself trapped in a situation where her abductors and the conspirators against her family may win.

 

And of course, there was the sea.

 

_ Nothing too cruel comes out of the darling, sweet, motherly arms of the ocean, _ sailors would often tell her the obvious lies to appease her during voyages. But at a very young age, she knew what they were -- a lie.

 

Izzy, as her father would dotingly call upon her, took a deep breath as she looked into the oncoming dusk, watching the setting sun disappear over the horizon. And as the tinge of orange disappeared from her face, she knew that the waters would rise.

 

If you looked around the underground port that was built within the entrance grotto of the island, leading towards the stairs of a ruined structure that once served as a grand chateau that held political prisoners, grimy black lines seemed to be painted on the wall. They were much higher than the current position of Izzy’s head, considering that her hands and feet were chained in such a way that she was almost lying flat on the surface of the port. These lines mean only one thing -- the water rises to that level when the tide is high. And with the sun setting and the waves starting to lap up the stairs underneath Izzy’s feet -- she knew it wouldn’t be long and she would stay forever in that watery tomb, only for her remains to be discovered by a passing ship. If ever any ship would actually dock in this godforsaken place.

 

_ Calm down, Izzy _ , she whispered to her frantic heart again.  _ There is a way. We can get out of this. There is always a way… _

 

Her mind raced, trying to think of other things she can possibly do to get her out of this escalatingly fatal predicament. But as the waters slowly lapped up towards her bare feet, her fear of possibly drowning was suddenly replaced by a sudden griping fear of  _ something else _ .

 

This fear intensified when she seemingly imagined a soft melodic hum echoing from the water, and beyond the grotto.

  
  
  


***

  
  


_ Mermaids.   _

 

Or in a whole sense --  _ merpeople. _

 

Any child who has gone on a voyage, and every soul who has been at sea, has a story about them. As for Izzy, she met one when she was fourteen.

 

_ Fishtales _ , this is what midwives and mothers would call it. They would be part of bedtime stories that children would eagerly listen to. Mothers who coddled their children would talk of beautiful sirens with long flowing blonde hair that covered their bosoms, with shells tucked in their locks, as they serenaded weary sailors to a relaxing sleep. Midwives who took care of naughty children however, talked about mermaids whose eyes glowed underwater, with their beauty luring cruel wayfarers to their doom, as they would show their fangs as their prey willingly dived in.

 

And of course, in order to whip their naughty young wards in line, midwives would tell them how  _ fishwomen _ would lure young boys (and the same for mermen and girls) into the shallows, take them in their arms and seduce them with a song, as they stroke and nuzzle the young ones’ hair with their beautiful, noble noses. And once the child is asleep, they would slowly bring the child into their lair and give him gills to breathe, as they will become sea-bound like the  _ fishwomen themselves _ , albeit never growing tails or fins. They will lay with them beneath the ocean, forgotten by their families as they too forget their former lives above water, forever under the spell of the siren -- as they are raised into their prime, fashioned to become mates of their abductors forever.

 

Sailors however, believe in a different kind of story. It was believed among the sailors sailing the seas that the presence of a woman onboard, is bad luck. More or less it had to do something with their gender, or the frequency of stowaways from slave ports who would end up pillaging their supplies and overcrowd their boats to a point of sinking. 

 

But as the decades went by, sailors began to believe that the presence of a woman on a boat -- is a hard signal to magnify sirens nearby, bringing the entire ship to their doom. Every single sailor believed that any woman is an accomplice of a siren -- and as long as they were on their ship, no one will survive.

 

This belief was worse with pirates. 

 

Lord Conroy made the mistake of shipping his only daughter off alone with only the company of a nanny and a young page, on a boat along with a crew of ten, during an attempted coup in the city. Midway through the ocean to a port close to Devonshire in transit to the city of Caule where Izzy’s mother awaits her, they were suddenly overrun by a fleet of pirates.

 

Without any knowledge about its precious cargo, they pillaged the ship and wished to own it for themselves due to the modern architecture and the captain’s boast how it was the fastest ship in the Carribean over a span of five years. As the Pirate Captain took over, their first order was to throw every single female overboard -- young and old.

 

_ Witches, all of them _ , the gruff old pirate announced, almost spitting in her nanny’s face.  _ Let them meet their wretched sisters in the ocean _ .

 

Izzy could see the tears flowing in her young nanny’s eyes as she held her close to her body. However, they were still made to separately walk the plank despite how tightly the young Izzy held to the nurse who fed her from her birth.

 

Despite knowing how to swim, being taught along with her brothers to do so in times of crisis, the waters were too rough for the young girl. And just her luck -- the ship was stuck in the middle of a storm. 

 

_ It was a short fourteen years _ , Izzy believed those to be her last thoughts. Despite being the daughter of a high-ranking politician in the West Indies, she may have lived in luxury, prestige, and the highest quality of education during her younger years, but her father ensured that they were schooled in the most basic everyday neccesities, such as wayfaring, horseback riding, and of-course self-defense. As much as she was adept with Shakespeare, she had to be that skilled with a sword as well.

 

As she tried to surface over the waves, Izadora thought about her brothers -- young men who would probably grow up to be ambitious just like her father. She would surely miss their company. She wondered how they were holding up trying to protect her father and his estates during the coup. They would hear about their sister and how she drowned in the ocean, forced overboard by superstitious pirates.

 

She thought about her mother -- her gentle smile, her astute gait that she envied and wish she would inherit in the future, and her sharp tone that disapproved how her prowess in the arts of fencing matched those of her brother. She can remember her mother’s lament of how she wanted a lady for a daughter, not a girl-musketeer who masqueraded to be a royal princess. 

 

_ At least I would never have to hear her complain again _ , she thought as she struggled to breathe, the water now rising up her nose as her petticoat was slowly bearing weight, pulling her down into the depths of the ocean.

 

And then she remember her father’s sweet smile. Her father, despite how his hands were all tied up with either running the country or influencing his sponsors and ensuring that the Conroy name stood higher among the rest, treated her like an individual with a promising stature -- and not just like a child who should be seen, and not heard. It was her father who taught her to stand up for herself, be opinionated and aware of what was current, and to fight for a cause. Of course, this only infuriated her mother even further. But her father…

 

Izzy wished she didn’t think of the heartbreak her dear father would go through once he realized that she was claimed by the ocean. 

 

But as the waves start to claim her with the water starting to fill up her lungs, fourteen-year-old Izadora de Conroy found herself wondering whether her last thoughts before death would be the awe of looking into a pair of glowing blue orbs swimming towards her. Head now buried under the water as she struggled to hold her breath, she found her dark eyes flinging open to look at this pale figure that suddenly swam up in front of her -- as she realized that the blue glowing orbs were a  _ pair of eyes _ . 

 

She reached out, thinking she’d be hallucinating towards her doom, when she felt a gentle hand underneath the water brush a long tuft of curly black hair out of her face, as cold dextrous fingers traced the shape of her chin.

 

Scared that she might have been visited by angels underneath the water to take her to the afterlife, she suddenly fell out of consciousness as her last conscious sensation were a pair of strong, muscled arms encircling her curved torso.

  
  


***

  
  


In what seems to be the afterlife, Izadora could hear the pained whimpers and groans of doomed souls like her. 

 

Opening those dark eyes swollen with salty tears, she found herself staring at a rocky cavern, with the smell of sea salt permeating in her nose. She can still hear the waves lapping from a distance, seemingly echoing within the depths of wherever she was now.

 

The next thing she saw, was a pair of inquisitive blue eyes.

 

For some reason, the gaze placed upon her made Izzy suddenly look down on her person -- only to discover that she has been stripped of her heavy frilly garments including her petticoat, leaving her almost somewhat exposed. She is after all fourteen, and was slowly growing into her curves. With the thinness of the inner chemise she was wearing, you can almost see the fullness of her developing bosom, neatly outlined against the light fabric.

 

And her current state of dress seemed to please the owner of the hand that was gently caressing her hair.

 

“ _ Hello, my little anemone. _ ” 

 

The voice that greeted her sounded more like a song, in comparison to any other person’s speaking tone.

 

Izzy now saw in full, the owner of the deep blue eyes that she saw glowing underneath the water. He was a beautiful man with long black hair that is curlier than hers, with an air as noble as the kings and princes in their prime that she has seen through the windows of her father’s office during the grand balls held in her mother’s hometown in Caule.

 

He looked like those greek statues of old -- high brow, sharp cheekbones, and a noble divot on his nose. With skin as white as porcelain, it lay hidden under a sun-kissed tan that seemingly made him glow. And yet whenever his white fingers touched her dark olive skin, it made such a visually stunning contrast.

 

However, the lower her perusing gaze went with the beautiful man caressing her, the more Izzy was being convinced that this was a very curious and weird version of the afterlife, or she has entered aun uncannily mysterious sphere where supernatural things naturally occurred. This became her train of thought because as she gazed lower, she saw scales forming where his waist is supposed to meet his thighs. The lower she glanced, the more dark blue scales filled his supposed legs, until the length disappeared under the pool of water beyond the rock where her almost-naked body was resting.

 

She turned to look at the man with shock in her dark chocolate eyes.  _ He had a fish’s tail. _

 

Izadora was about to retort and gasp in shock, when she heard a loud splash beside her, followed by a sharp keening whimper.

She turned to find another creature like the blue eyed man beside her, with his body pressed against a drenched heap that was barely struggling underneath him.

 

But as Izzy took a closer look, she saw two legs straddling the thick serpent-like tail that was thrashing hard against whatever was beneath him, his fin splashing fast and loud in the water.

 

Izzy heard that whimper again.

 

She felt her heart drop into the recesses of her stomach when the merman squirming against the water moved -- only to reveal a woman underneath him, her eyes glazed with a mix of defeat and overstimulation.

 

The other male fish creature smiled mischievously at the now-conscious and horrified Izadora, who watched how he pumped his hips against the woman underneath him -- causing her to scream out a raspy cry.

 

And that was when Izzy recognized the familiar sounding cry. It was what she heard when she was pushed off the plank.

 

_ “Nanny Nerissa!” _ She cried out in anguish, as she tried to surge towards the two lying figures, hopelessly attempting to pull the creature off her sodomized body. But before she can do anything, she felt two large arms envelop her, holding her back.

 

The merman who dipped his head to suck the glassy-eyed woman’s exposed teat turned to grin at her, revealing sharp fangs.  _ The stories were true then _ , a mortified Izadora thought.

 

“ _ Your prey is awake, _ ” the bigger merman said in a melodic voice that would have fooled her into a trance. “ _ Shall we feast on her too? _ ”

 

The merman that held Izzy did not respond, but in her moment of frozen fright, she felt him sniff her hair.

 

“ _ She is not yet ripe, _ ” the merman responded, in a voice deeper and fuller than the one sexually devouring the only other female in the cavern. “ _ You will not touch her. _ ”

 

The other merman snarled and gave one large thrust that made Nanny Nerissa sob, before he pushed her away and slithered menacingly towards Izadora and her captor.

 

“ _ She will be kept and bred, _ ” the other merman growled, his tail swishing. “ _ Or she will be devoured. That is our rule. _ ”

 

Izzy tried to struggle as tears fell down her face, trying to reach towards her only family who was struggling to pull something out of the remaining leather boot attached to her feet.

 

A warning snarl was heard. “ _ Thomasin -- _ ”

 

Before the vicious giant fish creature could reach them, Nanny Nerissa pulled out a dagger and stabbed the other merman’s tail. Black-blue blood flooded the rocky surface.

 

Izzy felt herself scream as she felt herself being pulled into the water. The last image she saw was her nanny hitting her head on the surface of the rock, having been mercilessly slapped in the face by the bleeding monster.

  
  


***

 

Izzy surfaced from the water, sputtering.

 

Tears and seawater stinging her eyes, she managed to break away from the merman’s clutch as she swam far and wide enough, only to find herself on a beach, with the waves still lapping her feet. With the image of a lifeless Nanny Nerissa still swimming in her mind, she could only wonder how did she manage to survive such a horrific ordeal that seemed to incur the wrath of the creatures from the deep.

 

_ Could it be that fish-man who -- _ She remembered how he looked at her, like a grown-up cooing at a baby, as he threaded his salt-smeared fingers repeatedly into her long black hair. 

 

_ No it can’t be him _ , she thought. If memory serves her right, and this encounter only cements the fact that indeed -- such blood-thirsty, immoral creatures exist, then the blue-eyed merman was definitely not her friend.

 

And yet he helped her escape.

 

As the sun began to rise, Izadora had a good look at her surroundings.  _ Caule _ . No wonder the beach looked familiar. She was home.

 

Suddenly, she heard a splash behind her.

 

From that day forth, the sound of a splash would cause her to feel a great, shuddering fear. She turned around to see a figure swimming in the water. When it surfaced, she felt her blood run cold.

 

“ _ Leaving so soon? _ ” 

 

To watch the seawater dripping from that curly black hair, and the droplets making thin pathways on his broad, curved shoulders, only to settle in the groove of his collarbone would have been a sight to behold. But no matter how beautiful the image was, she knew that it was all bait. He was a  _ siren _ nonetheless -- a  _ male siren _ , and he meant nothing but trouble.

 

“ _ Not even a kiss goodbye? _ ”

 

Izzy scrambled backwards, kicking water in his face as if it were enough to turn him away. But the more she inched away, her elbows making frantic marks in the sand, the more he slithered closer, his lips pursed, his blue eyes bearing deep into her dark ones.

 

A hand grabbed her feet, and the girl felt herself losing her balance as she slid against the waves and towards the treacherous male siren, as she now found herself in the same doomed position that Nanny Nerissa was in earlier -- lying underneath the creature.

 

Waves were splashing against the two of them, the water mixing white sand into Izadora’s black hair. The view of the creature from beneath is magnificent, considering how he looked like Poseidon, God of the Ocean, peering above her as he slipped his hands underneath her, circling her waist. 

 

Heartbeat getting louder against the sounds of waves splashing in her ear, with the fear of the inevitable forming all over her, after seeing what had been done to poor Nanny Nerissa and what these sirens are capable of, Izzy closed her eyes shut as the merman leaned down towards her, his face only inches from hers. 

 

To her surprise, she felt soft lips brush lightly against her cheekbone.

 

Her eyes shot open, as she propped herself on her elbows, watching the merman slide himself off her as he bobbed into the water, those blue eyes still half-lidded and cloudy as he gazed at her with some sort of misunderstood hunger.

 

“ _ You have been marked, _ ” he spoke as if he was singing. “ _ You are now  _ **_mine_ ** .”

 

Izzy felt herself grit her teeth, as she unconsciously tried to wipe the kiss off her face -- causing the siren to smile at her menacingly, seemingly enjoying her state of panic and a new sense of ownership. But what she didn’t notice was how her teats hardened against the soft fabric of her chemise, forming a faint outline on the clear surface of the fabric. The merman licked his lips, seeing this development -- realizing that she will eventually be ripe for him. And soon. 

 

The words, though unspoken, horrified Izadora as she remembered to be modest and covered her chest with her arms.

 

“ _ I will not collect my debts now, it not time, _ ” the merman sang to her again, a mischievous smile forming on his thin, salty lips. “ _ But it is a tribute. It is owed, but it should be willingly given. _ ”

 

She saw him splash his long, blue tail behind him as he arched his body and took a dive, resurfacing farther from her.

 

“ _ I will come whenever you call, _ ” his song continued, even if he was far away. Izzy tried not to look at him, still clutching her chest, but she can still definitely feel that deep, longing gaze rom a distance. 

 

“ _ Farewell for now, my little anemone. _ ” 

 

As she sat there, the siren long gone, Izadora found herself staring at the beautiful, twinkling diamond-adorned ocean now lit by the high sun.

 

She never realized she’d be so afraid of something so beautiful.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


It’s been eleven years since that mishap that happened in the ocean en route to Caule.

 

Izadora de Conroy turned up at her mother’s house, found by the locals on the bay of Caule, drenched and barely dressed for a child of her time, with seaweed still tangled in her hair. Her father was overjoyed that she survived, and her mother showed her affection for the first time in years -- finally recognizing that she does have a daughter. The loss of her nanny was a tragedy in itself, as her family’s other servants wept for Nerissa’s supposed disappearance at sea. For her years of service, her father gave a large sum to her remaining relatives, and a permanent home in one of his estates. They was talked about her bravery and how she tried to save Izadora from walking off the plank, causing her to ultimately drown, but Izzy knows that this isn’t the whole story.

 

The encounter about the male sirens -- she kept to herself. She tried talking to another servant about it -- the one who replaced Nerissa -- but her stories were dismissed as hallucinations and sickness for being left in the water for too long. To avoid further speculation and the possibility of people thinking that she has gone mad, Izadora decided to keep the story hidden. After all, watching Nerissa be taken advantage of and murdered by a horrendous creature was something she could not even bring up in passing when asked about the ordeal encountered in over the supposedly tranquil sea.

 

But after that, Izzy developed a fear of the ocean.

 

She would thrash and cry whenever she’d be forced to get on a boat -- any kind of boat. Whether its a large galleon to visit a faraway country, or a small gondola when she and her mother were guests in Venice. She could not explain the childish superstition, although she can hear a soft hum, and a gentle song coming from a distance whenever she dared to sail over water…

 

After the ordeal, the more did Izadora train in the art of fencing. She took up most of the combat sports, from wrestling and horseback riding to marksmanship and archery. And she was doing well, almost to the point of outclassing her siblings -- much to the chagrin of her brothers. What she couldn’t speak about is the fear that drives her, pushes her to be better, strains her to overcome any attempt of abduction, ambush, duels, double-crossing, piracy, and the like.

 

To appear tough, ruthless, and strong -- she joined her older brother Carlos’ campaign in a move to abolish crimes in her father’s city of Malbus, and this includes piracy. However, during missions out at sea, Izadora still refuses to board a boat.

 

“But how are you going to ensure that the seas stay safe?” Her other brother Alisdair inquired, a smirk forming at the side of his mouth, a response to his sister’s indignant choice to stay on land.

 

“Land diplomacy is my specialty,” a twenty-three year old Izadora replied, the feather in her hat bobbing. “The sea is Carlos’.”

 

Her eldest brother snorted. “She’s just afraid of the creatures underneath the water,” he muttered under his breath, trying not to upset his sister any further if he didn’t want another prized horse stolen from him -- like the last time he tried to force the free-spirited Izadora to go to a ball with a friend of his that wished to be her suitor. 

 

“The sea is a cruel mistress,” Izadora once quoted a weary sailor who did all her bidding that had to do with crossing the ocean. “And seeing that you have none -- you can keep her, dear brother.”

 

Alisdair burst out laughing, as Carlos’ rolled his eyes, ignoring the dark fear in their sister’s eyes that was hidden behind years and years of composure.

 

Izadora may be known as a fearless madam, a raging storm you cannot cross or tame, or a woman whose scorn you do not want on your person. But as much as she has people who adore and respect her, she cannot avoid making a few enemies.

 

In an attempt to protect her father’s assets, she impulsively challenged a possible suitor -- a well-known Lord -- who was hiding his illegal activities in the country. As this Lord tried to strike a deal for one of her father’s estates, Izadora was able to uncover a smuggling history from the possible suitor that may besmirch her father’s name. Intending to use the money for the estate to campaign against her father in order to possibly convince him to hand over either Izadora’s hand in marriage or a big lumpsum of his assets, Izadora made sure to intercept the delivery of the Lord’s smuggled goods that was initially going to be used as bait and payment to get her father’s approval.

 

The said Lord then tried to bribe Izadora into keeping silent, which she just responded by sending him a dead sparrow. It was believed that this Lord had ties with a great piracy ring just outside the Carribean, and he was very upset with the Lady’s response.

 

This brings us back to why Izadora finds herself once more, facing a possible watery grave, in a place far away from home or rescue.

 

Sitting there, chained and the water rising up her legs, Izzy thought about what she could have done to counter this predicament. Could it be that she should have brought more men when she visited the house of the Lord’s wife? Could it be that she was able to predict that the Lady Montgomery would betray her? Could it be that she would have felt that she would be drugged by the tea provided by the Lady Montgomery and sent chained and gagged to the pirate ship? To be left on an unknown, barely visited island far from the coast?

 

_ There is no use crying over spilled milk _ , Izadora sighed to herself. But then she started hearing that soft hum from the waters again.

 

Her chains clattered as she frantically sat up, trying to find a way to possibly free herself from her cuffs. Forcing her wrists through the hoop may end up with several broken bones -- but at least she wouldn’t drown to death. But attempting it may be a challenge for her to swim, considering her aching limbs and damaged arms. 

 

And how far could she make it before she runs into one of those  _ merpeople _ again?

 

The hum has now turned into a song, and Izadora swore she heard a splash of a tail somewhere. Or was she just imagining it?

 

She felt herself trying to rattle the chains wound around her feet again. Praying that maybe rust has eaten on its base, she tried pulling it with all her might -- as the water has now reached her knees. And yet, this feat was done to no avail.

 

She can now make out a melody from the hum coming from a distance. And another splash.

 

_ What am I more afraid of? Drowning, or a sea monster? _ Izadora thought as she felt her heartbeat racing against her composure again, as tears began to sting her eyes while she struggled against her unbreakable bonds.

 

Another splash. Izzy was frantically pulling against her bonds now, praying that it would hopefully give way.

 

_ Splash. _

 

The closer the sound was, the more she tugged at her bonds that were now cutting through her wrists and ankles.

 

_ Splash. _

 

The tinkling sound of the chains was now filling her head, as she swore she can hear the hum now turn into a melody, echoing against the confines of the underground port, slightly reminiscent of the ominous sounds that she used to hear when she was in the mercreatures lair more than a decade ago…

 

_ Clang. Clang. Clang. _

 

She had to stop as a deep gash now cut through her left wrist, as she let out a sharp intake of breath due to the pang of pain searing her skin. Tears began to fall down her eyes.

 

To her surprise, the sounds disappeared -- even the clear melody she was hearing minutes earlier.

 

Without opening her eyes, she felt as if the waters stood still. Small waves now lapped at the insides of her smooth thighs, albeit very quietly. For a moment, Izadora felt like she can breathe. She dared to open one eye and confirm that maybe she had dreamed the whole ordeal.

 

“ _ Are you crying, my sweet?” _

 

Izadora felt her whole body turn to stone.

 

She recognized that voice. It was almost like a memory. Sometimes, she wondered if she only imagined it. That misleadingly sweet, melodious tone… She would not admit it as a child just so not to be branded as a lunatic, but she swore that the voice haunted her nightmares. But the voice always brought her back to that memory -- on the beach, sitting on the sands, her wet chemise clinging to her lithely young figure, as she furiously rubbed at her cheek.

 

“ _ Oh my little anemone… _ ”

 

Teeth gritted, breathing heavily, Izadora then dared to open her eyes. 

 

As her eyes came into focus -- the first thing she saw was  _ blue _ . Glowing. A shiver went through the woman’s body when she realized that they were too close --  _ the eyes were too close _ . 

 

There he was, beached against the unforgivingly cold stones of the port’s stairs touching the water, his human upper body propped up by his elbows as he took a better look at the woman --  _ blue eyes glowing. _

 

Izadora was rendered motionless. 

 

He hasn’t changed. Its as if Gods cannot age, and so does cryptid beings such as half-fish, half-human creatures. His skin remains sun-kissed, smooth, and stretched over well-sculpted muscles fashioned for statues of old. He would have made such a tempting specimen, if it weren’t for the stark reminder that is in the form of the long, black-blue serpent tail that played with the waters slowly rising towards her waist.

 

“ _ Do not cry, my sweet,”  _ the melodious tone spoke, almost seemingly coming from another dimension. The woman, with the frozen look of horror on her face, tried to slide away from the seemingly beautiful creature that gracefully slithered through the water to settle in between her legs that are forcefully set apart by her rusty bonds. “ _ Things do not have to end this way. _ ”

 

A cold, wet hand made its way out of the water to brush the black curls out of her face. The touch that was surprisingly warm jolted Izzy out of her trance, as she violently shook the creature’s hand off her head, looking at him in fear as she began to hopelessly struggle against her chains once more. But it was harder to accomplish this time, as the blood began to seep into the water. Desperate and scared, Izzy ignored the way the creature watched her closely as he licked his thin lips, as she frantically tried to get away from him.

 

“ _ My, you have grown, _ ” he whispered into her hair, causing Izzy to whimper in fear. 

 

She remembered their fangs, their horrible strength, their blood lust, and their sexual urges… She remembered how this particular creature ten years ago claimed her. She can still feel the warmth of his lips against her cheek -- and how the memory horrified her. She dared not to look into those blue eyes, as old scriptures and manuscripts that shipwrecked survivors would write stated that the glow was meant to hypnotize a human’s feeble brain…

 

Despite the way his long fingers wrapped itself around her chin, she kept her eyes shut -- evading those glowing blue eyes.

 

Until she felt a rough tongue scrape against her cheek, drawing a stripe from the curve of her jaw to the mound of her cheekbone.

 

“ _ You still taste exquisite after all these years, _ ” he whispered, his voice flowing into her ears, smooth and languid as honey.

 

Something within the girl snapped, as she spit in the creature’s face.

 

“Stay away from me,” she said with much ferocity in her voice, clearly showing him that she wasn’t the hapless young teen that they tried to devour more than a decade ago. Izadora has resolved that she needs to put up a fight even in the face of danger, that she’d rather go down kicking than be swallowed whole and helpless. 

 

A shocked expression formed on that handsome face. Izzy watched him from her peripheral view, afraid to see how he would react -- afraid that he’d bear his fangs at her.

 

To her surprise, he brought up a hand and cupped the sputum that she sent flying into his face… before he shot out a long, snake-like tongue to suck it in his mouth.

 

Izzy felt something weird in her stir as he made a sound that seemed to be something of satisfaction.

 

_ “As I have said, my little sweet sea coral, _ ” He spoke as he slowly took a long finger out of his mouth. “ _ Things do not have to end this way. You do not have to waste away in the ocean. _ ” He leaned closer, causing Izzy to fall back on her elbows, almost falling on the water that has now flooded the rocky surface she was sitting on. 

 

“What do you mean?” She said through gritted teeth, trying to keep her face away from his, as she tried not to think of that smell of sea and salt that she can pick up from his skin being so close to her. Maybe there was a way of negotiating her way into freedom. Even if it was striking a bargain with a dangerous sea creature.

Seeing an opening, the merman smiled, flashing seemingly harmless pearly whites as he leaned closer to her again. He tangled a hand through her hair as he sniffed it, seemingly recalling a memory that the still and anxious Izzy was trying not to remember. He then leaned on his torso, pressing himself a bit against her, his belly almost lying flat on her thighs and the cold, wet stone slab she was trapped on.

 

“ _ You do remember _ ,” the merman whispered in her ear, as he positioned another long digit underneath her chin. “ _ You are  _ **_mine_ ** _. _ ”

 

Izzy shivered. She remembered how he said it years ago. He said it in the same manner now. 

 

“You cannot own a person,” she shot back at him, her dark chocolate eyes now meeting those blue, entrancing ones. “I am  _ my _ own.”

 

The male siren laughed.

 

She never imagined his laugh to be so melodious. It would have been music to her ears if she weren’t in a life and death situation.

 

“ _ You have grown into such a beautiful sea flower, _ ” You can hear the amusement in his voice as he took a good look at her, turning her face towards his. “ _ Rare and exquisite. It was right for me to break the rules for a darling like you. _ ”

 

But then his jolly demeanor changed.

 

“ _ But ten years are up. _ ” He flashed those fangs for a moment as he spoke sharply. “ _ I must now claim you. _ ”

 

Horrified, Izadora remembered that image of Nanny Nerissa being physically devoured by a crueller male siren.

 

A spark in those dark chocolate eyes flared. “I won’t allow it.”

 

The merman smirked. 

 

“ _ Well then it’s a shame _ ,” he exclaimed, drawing himself back from the close proximity that she was getting used to. She wondered why she felt  _ “I shall then come back and bury your body in my beautiful collection of corals in the morning. _ ”

 

He then retreated, slithering his body backwards into the water. The displacement made a frantic Izzy realize that the water  _ was still rising _ . He was right. She will drown before dawn.

 

She must have reeked of fear and death at the moment.

 

“No! Wait --”

 

With his back turned to her, close to diving back into the depths of the water, she didn’t see the devious smile that grew on his face.

 

“ _ Have you come to bargain with me now, my precious anemone?” _ He exclaimed, melodious notes returning to his voice as he turned to smile at her. “ _ I would be sad to lose you. _ ”

 

“Let me go,” she spoke firmly, through gritted teeth. “Set me free,” She dared to look up at him, seemingly kneeling on his invisible knees, his powerful tail keeping him upright. “You did it before. You can do it again.”

 

She caught a glimmer of anger flash through the merman’s eyes. He slithered close to grab her by the hair, bringing her face so close to his that she swore she can almost touch his sharp, noble nose with her upper lip.

 

“ _ I am not willing to break the rules again for you, my darling, _ ” he sneered, almost spitting into her mouth. “ _ Not without  _ **_something._ ** _ ” _

 

He licked his lips lavisciously. “ _ I want something in return if I am to let you go. I want my tribute. _ ”

 

Izzy’s eyes widened. Tribute?

 

He said those words before. At a young age, she didn’t understand what he meant. But as she grew older, she would often hear it hear it mentioned, even saw it written in manuscripts older than time itself. As much as she tried not to remember, she knew that she had to give a tribute --  _ an offering _ . A very  _ intimate _ offering, in this case.

 

“Tribute --” she almost sputtered, pretending not to know -- just so she can know his terms and possibly lie her way out of it. “I do not understand --”

 

She didn’t notice how he excitedly swished his tail into the water, making that tell-tale splash she’s been hearing repeatedly. He licked his lips again, then licked his fangs that then retracted into the depths of his mouth as he looked down and perused her.

 

Stripped out of her outer formal wear from the Lady Montgomery’s parlor from the get go when she was ruthlessly drugged and abducted, she was only left with a thin white inner dress that served as the last layer before her undergarments. Considering it was soaked to the hem, with her shoes lost in the whole process of transporting her kicking and screaming to the abandoned dungeon port, she was almost a mirror image of her younger self that was wearing nothing but a chemise -- with the fabric sticking to her skin.

 

It didn’t help with how she was now a woman instead of a child -- like what the merman first encountered. She has definitely grown into her curves, her wide childbearing hips, her smooth slender shoulders descending into a gentle slope that highlights her round bosom with her teats sticking out hard against the thin white fabric.

 

“ _ I have watched you from afar, _ ” the siren cooed, now pressing himself much closer to a confused-looking Izzy, seemingly taking a better look at her as he poised himself to be more…  _ intimate. _ “ _ Watched you grow into a fine young specimen… waited until you were  _ **_ripe_ ** **.** ”

 

She remembered his words from long ago:  **_She is not yet ripe_ ** _. _

 

The merman buried his nose into the tuft of her curly dark hair, taking a deep breath, as if he was inhaling her scent. His other hand slowly travelled upwards from the water… onto her thigh… only to take a firm grip on the lapel of her inner dress.

 

“ _ Now I must harvest the rewards of my patience _ .”

  
  


_ Rrrrrrripppppppppppppppppp! _

  
  


Izadora made the wrong move to gasp -- as it made her exposed breasts heave, much to the joy of the creature watching her. The fabric of her dress was still in his claws, as he threw it into the water, his eyes now hungry and ravenous as he gazed at her.

 

“What are you --”

 

There was a loud splash and she felt him press his body against her, his scales now gently wading close between her parted thighs. His breathing became heavy, as he tilted her head with a tug of his grip on her locks, his lips now close to her own.

 

“ _ Let us make a deal, poppet, _ ” he cooed once more, as she felt the waters lapping up her body, now submerging her legs. “ _ Give me your body -- let me claim your tribute -- and I shall set you free. _ ”

 

From a distant memory, she somewhat heard her nanny’s carnal whimper.

 

It didn’t sound right to her.

 

“ _ My brood does not usually ask consent from prey _ ,” Despite the threat, she noticed the softness in his half-lidded eyes. “ _ But for you -- I shall give you more consideration than that. _ ”

 

The waters are rising, and Izzy didn’t want to walk into a trap.

 

_ “Do you consent, my sea flower? _ ”

 

Dawn is still hours upon hours away, and considering the turn of the tide, Izzy was considering whether she would rather die or give in to copulation with such a strange and dangerous creature. But she didn’t know what it was -- whether it was the unknown bulge from his lower half pressing against her inner thigh underneath the water or the pheromones the creature was emitting -- she was falling into a trance where she wanted to let the siren do what he wishes.

 

“I --” she took a deep breath as she felt his wet hand smooth against her exposed rib, just underneath her breast. “ _ I consent. _ ”

 

She heard a melodious growl that seemed to have originated from the siren’s throat. But before she can look up to retort, he had once again drawn a stripe on the side of her face with his wet and raspy tongue before finding her mouth and inserting the length within it.

 

Izzy felt the chains clutter underneath the water as she struggled a bit, a reaction to the long serpentlike tongue that invaded the confines of her mouth. It was weirdly thick and alien to her, although the softness and gentleness of how he moved his lips against hers, with his saliva pooling inside of her mouth, made her body heat up despite being slightly submerged under water.

 

She suddenly felt like choking and sputtering, as she felt the tongue slide down her throat. Panicking, she almost shifted and pushed him away with her body. However, the sudden sensation of being filled up in the mouth made her lean back into his firm and gentle hold, her eyes rolling towards the back of her head as she closed her eyelids and let him hum against her mouth.

 

He released her mouth with a smack, as she felt their mixed saliva pooling on the sides of her lips. As much as it felt disgusting and strange to her, Izzy felt herself catching her breath… seemingly wanting more.

 

_ This creature is making me feel things… _ She frantically thought as the siren released his hold on her locks, only to smooth both his big hands underneath her ribs, pulling her upwards to him so her breasts were pointed towards his angled face.  _ What spell did he put me under that makes me feel like putty in his hands?! _

 

The woman’s train of thought suddenly melted into something that made her cry out in pleasure, when the siren lowered his head and took a wet and hardened nipple into his mouth.

  
  


_ Slurp _ .

  
  


A sharp gasp echoed in the cavern. Izzy didn’t realize it was hers.

 

This was a far cry from the horror she witnessed in the mermen’s cavern years ago. The nightmare still haunts her to this day -- but despite giving her body to this creature in the promise of gaining freedom, Izzy couldn’t help but wonder why the creature was being tender with her.

 

Erotic, yet tender.

 

She felt her feet kick against the water, almost dislodging the metal cuff when she felt his long tongue wrap around her swollen teat. With his wet mouth smothered against her breast and the water lapping against their moving bodies, the woman couldn’t help but squirm… as all of it only heightened her sensations.

 

Especially when he started suckling.

 

“ _ Gggaa---ah!”  _ Izzy choked out a gasp, as the merman repeatedly slurped and licked her nipple, with his body rocking back and forth against hers. 

 

The woman almost retorted when he retracted his mouth -- and unfurled the long tongue from being wrapped around her now swollen bud… only to tilt his head and take the other neglected teat in his mouth.

 

Izzy couldn’t admit how ashamed she was as she heard her moans echo throughout the rocky walls of the underground port. But she didn’t know what made more noise -- her desperate whimpering, or the siren’s obscene and slick suckling of her breast.

  
  


_ Suuuuuurrrlp. _

  
  


_ Srrrruuuulp. _

  
  


_ Sluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurp. _

  
  


The lady in chains gritted her teeth as she felt her nipples sensitivity heightening, especially when the obscene creature wrapped his long alien tongue once more around the nub. Her chains once more rattled, as she wondered if he intends to have his way with her as she slowly drowned -- as he still hasn’t fulfilled his end of the deal.

 

“Are you ever --” she gasped through gritted teeth as the create gently sucked her breast into the vacuum made by his gifted mouth. 

 

“Going --”  _ Suuuurlp. _

 

“To let me --”  _ Sluuuuuuuuuuurph. _

“Go?!”

 

He let go of her breast with a wet, sickening pop -- as he turned to face her, those blue glowing eyes now clouded with an emotion she can understand --  _ pure lust _ .

 

“ _ All in due time, my little anemone -- _ ” he gasped, his lips once more close to her own -- as she can feel his breath against her mouth. “ _ For now let me see you fulfill the end of the deal -- _ ” She felt something thick and throbbing rub against her inner thigh. “ _ As we become one with the water -- and with each other _ .”

 

_ I’m going to die _ , Izzy thought hopelessly as she tried to ignore the way the merman dipped his head -- leaving wet kisses on her abdomen, on her navel, and then lower.

 

She felt his hands close upon her wrists -- unusually becoming wetter and slimier than how he held her earlier. There was a thick, viscous liquid that seemed to be dripping from his body -- as he covered her hands, her fingers, her knuckles, and her wrists with it.

 

Trying to get over the discomfort of it all, Izzy tried struggling a bit as she can still feel kisses being placed in between her thighs -- when all of a sudden, she felt something long, wet, and thick slide deep in between her legs.

  
  


Izzy let out a loud cry.

  
  


All of a sudden, she felt the merman push both of her hands -- as they popped easily out of the metal cuffs. However, her hands -- still filled with translucent slime quickly flew onto his curls as she grabbed onto them, as she felt a thick, long tongue parting her folds.

 

Izzy didn’t recognize the voice she made. It sounded like a desperate cry -- one filled with so much pleasure. It didn’t help how it was repeated back to her in an echo -- surrounding the cavern walls.

 

However, it couldn’t drown out the sound of slurping coming from the merman.

 

Barely keeping her upper torso up, Izzy tried to find purchase as she tangled her fingers into the siren’s dark curls, pulling and thrashing as she felt his alien tongue probing the insides of her cunt. And every time he would pull his long, snakelike tongue back out -- he would gently flick it against her sensitive bundle of nerves, causing her to whimper like a child.

 

“Oh my --” Izzy found herself calling out to Gods she didn’t even know that existed.

 

A deep suckling sound came from the merman who hid his smile as he pressed his mouth against her vulva, as he wrapped his lips around her clit and applied a bit of suction.

 

Izzy screamed as her hand slid from his hair, tracing the slope of his neck, settling on his shoulders. She swore she felt two fleshy slits underneath his ears -- as her touch caused him to jerk against her body.

 

Letting go of her cunt with a pop, the merman quickly rose from the water, splashing his body about. His teeth gritted, he pinned her down on the cold slab of the port floor, slightly submerging her shoulders in the water slowly flooding the flat surface.

 

“ _ Let me teach you something about respect _ ,” he grunted, seemingly upset for her slight caress of what seemed to be his gills.

 

Once again, Izzy felt something throb in between her legs. She looked down to see a thick muscle, protruding from between his scales -- smooth and erect, without any rough edges. However, it was purpling at the tip, where the crown was already seemingly leaking some sort of viscuous liquid.

 

Izzy turned pale. 

 

She didn’t realize how gifted mermen could be. They are  _ men _ after all.

 

“ _ You’re not the only one who likes rubbing slits, my darling, _ ” he growled as he pressed his supposed hips against hers.

 

The woman arched her body upwards as her pupils dilated.

 

Just when she thought the creature would impale his thickness into her folds -- he stopped short of almost inserting its tip, only to rub the thickness against her now-leaking clit. Her body, parts of it now covered by water, jerked as she felt his lower scaled torso press harder in between her legs, forcing her thighs apart. Her chains clanged in response to how her body shifted.

 

A wickedly handsome smile appeared on the merman’s face. Izzy refused to admit she felt something inside of her flare up.

  
  


_ Hngh! _

  
  


Izzy screamed as the water underneath her shifted.

 

The siren has once again thrusted his hips against hers, as her own hands flew to grip his back, smoothing her fingers on where his tanned skin turned into the dark blue of his serpent fish tail. 

 

“ _ Do you like how that feels, my coral? _ ” Her exposed chest heaved, much to his delight. Izzy was trying to ignore his devious smile as she realized that he still has not penetrated her. However, at this point, she also has been slowly creaming herself, with his hands gripping her thighs above the water, and her fluids running down her legs.

 

Izzy gritted her teeth again as he sharply thrusted his hips against her, his thickness once more hitting her clit, and smearing its swollen girth against her wetness. She can hear his tail swishing against the water.

 

_ “This throbbing thickness -- _ ”

 

He heaved against her again, as water flew everywhere. 

 

_ “Its meant only for you, my coral -- _ ”

 

His hips met hers again, as she almost grabbed the fins on the side of his hips, causing him to grit his teeth.

 

“ _ And it’s meant to claim your tribute --” _

 

The thrust almost shoved his entire length in, and she felt him rub his purpling girth against her leaking folds, causing her to cry out.

 

_ “And give you the utmost pleasure -- _ ”

 

He thrust his hips against hers again, and Izzy made the mistake of grabbing the curve behind his hips that is supposed to be his ass. The merman tharshed his tail violently in response to her gesture, and he completely lost control of the movements of his hips.

  
  


_ Thrust. _

  
  


_ Thrust. _

  
  


_ Thrust. _

  
  


Izzy threw back her head and moaned loudly, hearing the merman’s whimpers and grunts mix with her own. She slid back and forth against the water as it splashed everywhere, in tune with the siren’s wanton movements of thrusting his girth against her -- but never entering.

 

“ _ I have followed your voice for miles, _ ” he whimpered in between thrusts.  _ “Know this my coral -- _ ”

 

Izzy can barely make out his voice, as his thrusts would automatically make her body shudder in response, and illicit a desperate whimper.

 

_ “I will come whenever you call, _ ” he whispered in her ear, barely enough for her to hear.

 

The girl responded with a gasp as she grabbed his hips, pushing it harder against hers. In response, the merman grunted and threw his head back, thrusting faster.

 

The slick and obscene sounds they made -- from the movements of their hips, to the loud metal clang of Izadora’s ankles still trying to break free of their confines, to the splashing of water caused by their wanton thrusting was enough for Izzy to completely lose her mind as she threw her head back and moved in rhythm with her supposed captor.

 

_ As long as he doesn’t penetrate me,  _ Izzy thought as she watched him thrust and throw his head back, eyes shut tight.

 

_ As long as he doesn’t take my virginity, _ Izzy felt her heart about to burst as she started to  _ want _ more from this dastardly creature that was shamefully causing her great pleasure.

 

_ As long as he doesn’t -- _

 

The merman let out a loud grunt and a sharp thrust just like the others -- but this time he managed to press his girth too hard against her folds… that the tip slipped in.

 

Izzy felt her thighs shake.

 

She felt something within her gush freely as her mind and her body was overcome with a physical tremor, her body thrashing wildly against the creature who held her down with his teeth gritted. Izadora barely noticed how she violently kicked her left foot free of its chains, ignoring the searing pain running through her shin…

 

As her body calmed down and her mind began to blank out, the last thing she saw was the tender expression etched on the siren’s face, as he leaned down to press his lips against hers…

 

And then she lost consciousness.

  
  
  


***

  
  


Pain from her legs woke Izzy up.

 

She sat up, clutching her left leg, her nose filled with the smell of seawater. As her eyes slowly focused, she found herself sitting on a pile of sand, with the blue crystal ocean blinking back at her.

 

Once again, she found herself on the familiar shores of Caule.

 

Wincing, she found a trail of dry blood beside her -- as a large gash lined the side of her leg. 

 

Patting her wound painfully, she was surprised that despite the onset of infection, it seemed to be wrapped in a thin sheet of patched-up seaweed.

 

Something within her heated up as she touched the waves lapping at her foot and looked around, searching for her would-be-captor.

 

Squinting at the sea, with waves as far as the eye can see, Izadora can hear no splash nor melody. All she can hear were the foam crashing upon the rocks.

 

She didn’t understand why, but she felt something her sink.

 

For an hour she sat there, wondering where her would-be-savior went. The thought bothered her as she had nightmares of his kind her whole life, after witnessing the tragedy and the horror that happened to her wet nurse. But she didn’t expect that one of them would…

 

She reached out to her side and found a piece of coral, pink as a flower.

 

Izadora found herself staring at the sea, less fearful and more curious.

 

After another hour, her father’s search party found her and brought her to safety, first addressing her wounds. As her brothers thanked their Maker for keeping their sister safe from the perils of the ocean again, Izzy secretly thanked one being she didn’t know existed.

 

She wondered if she’d ever see him again.

 

Locals at the shore of Caule would say something peculiar has been happening ever since the governor’s daughter has been found there after her abduction. Its that when the moon is full, the sky is clear, and the sea is still, you can hear a gentle melody coming from the ocean. This time they say that its not just a softly hummed melody, but a full song being sung by someone they can’t seem to find.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
